The invention concerns a lighting system for outdoor use. Considerable difficulties attend the installation of lighting systems outside buildings, in parks and gardens, around villas, especially close to swimming pools, near the sea and in similar places, both because of specific differences in these environments and because of the need to ensure that electric cables and lamps are perfectly sealed.
Connections from each lamp to the main electric cable involve complex and delicate operations to avoid damaging the cable and, on completion of the work, to make sure it is once more perfectly sealed against current leakage especially near water or in damp places of any kind. Climatic and ground conditions in the open to which such lighting systems are exposed, apart from the care taken over installation as stated above, make necessary thorough checking and maintenance which can be costly.